robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sgtjack2016
Welcome/Signatures Hello Sgtjack2016, and welcome to the Robot Wars Wiki! As a polite reminder, please remember to sign your posts by typing in four tildes (~~~~), or by clicking the signature button. Your signature should appear automatically when you use either of these methods. If in doubt, use the 'Preview' buttons to check your signature before posting. Thank you for your contribution to the Team Carbide page. I hope you can stick around with us! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:06, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :One more thing about signatures; you don't need to include the brackets when you put the four tildes in. Just simply put them after what you want to write in talk pages, user-made tournaments and forums, as I have done in this sentence. ~~~~ Then your signature should display properly when you have previewed and saved your posts. Hope this helps. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:18, August 25, 2017 (UTC) ::In relation to my recent edit summary on your vote for Lewis05's tournament, I only put the 'nowiki' parts in to stop the tildes from automatically inputting my own signature. Also, if there is an 'Unsigned' template in place - like the one I put in after your original vote - it is not necessary to edit the comment afterwards, as the template is used to display the username who put in the unsigned comment. In other words, the 'Unsigned' template I put in still showed your username, and thus acknowledged you as the user who made that comment. ::Other than those little things, the place where you put the tildes in is correct. :) [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:06, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Signatures (again) I see from your recent vote for Biohazard vs Vlad the Impaler that you are still having problems with signatures. As I have said before, you do not have to put the 'nowiki' parts at the beginning and end of what you write, or your username. If you could try deleting both of those and leave the tildes at the end of your vote, then your signature should work properly. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 17:55, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :I would like to remind you again that you do not need to put the < nowiki > and < /nowiki > parts at the beginning and end of everything you write. If you could delete those from your vote on Carbide vs Bronco, your signature will display properly. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, it is clear that you are still unable to follow my advice correctly, so I will explain to you one more time what you need to do to display your signature: ::#On your vote for Biohazard vs Behemoth, delete the 'nowiki' parts in between the hashtag (#) and 'Behemoth', and right after the four tildes. Make sure to delete the <, > and / characters on those parts as well. ::#'Keep' the four tildes at the end; this will allow your signature to display properly as I have said before. ::#'Repeat' steps 1 and 2 for your vote for Bronco vs Carbide; note that the first 'nowiki' is placed between the hashtag (#) and 'Unlike'. ::I hope my instructions are clear enough, and that you can get your signature working properly this time. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:29, August 31, 2017 (UTC)